Sparks Fly
by I Wanna Go To Pigfarts
Summary: This is a sonfic for Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. I was listening to my iPod and it came on and i literally shouted "Percbeth!" and thus, this songfic was born


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song (Taylor Swift does) or Percy Jackson (That's Rick Riordan)

**AN: I'm dedicating this songfic to my sister and our friend Mary**

The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless that you send me running

Percy is so...so...reckless. He doesn't think before anything he does.

But I kinda know that I won't get far

But the fact that I KNOW that I could never leave him scares me.

And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch

He's my best friend, the closest anyone has ever been to me in my life. Maybe even closer than Thalia.

Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of

Gods, he's so oblivious. Sometimes I think it would be better if he already knew that I liked him.

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Why, oh why, won't Seaweed Brain notice me? I mean, come on! Sometimes he irksome so much.

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile

That cute lopsided grin... my stomach flutters whenever he flashes me one of them.

Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down

Don't even get me started about his eyes, those sea green eyes. I could stare at them for hours on end and not get bored.

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me

You're a bad idea

I'd be dead if Athena knew that I fell in love with a son of Poseidon.

You touch me once and it really something

You find I'm even better than you

Imagined I would be

That kiss, that one in Mount Saint Helen's, I couldn't help but feel like he enjoyed it.

I'm on my guard for the rest if the world but with you

I know it no good

I try to not love him, but it doesn't do me any good. While I was daydreaming in my cabin, Percy jogged up to me.

And I could wait patiently but

I really wish you would

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

I wish he would just forget why he came over here, and we could go take a long walk on the beach. Long enough so we were outside of the border. Where it's pouring rain.

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

It's actually painful for me, physically, to be with him when I know that I'll only ever be a best friend in his eyes.

'Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile

I cracked a joke, causing him to laugh. Gods, it that grin. I can't think straight. Why is Aphrodite messing with me.

Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down

I say something about going swimming in the ocean, and he agrees.

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile

He's always smiling, a genuine one, whenever he's in the ocean. That's why I suggested it. I can't bear to see him not smile.

I run my fingers through you're hair

I wish I could just feel his tousled, jet black hair. Just once.

And watch the lights go wild

Just keep on keepin' you're eyes on me

It's just wrong enough to make it feel right

But he's my best friend. I wouldn't be able to cope without having him around. If he found out that I liked him, he'd probably run for the hills.

And lead me up the staircase won't you whisper

Soft and slow

I'm captivated be you baby

Like a firework show

I wish he was as interested in me as he is the Fireworks show. That would be a start.

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

I guess we're out of camp now.

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

It so...so painful being with him but not being WITH him.

'Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile

We're splashing each other now, and he's smiling like a madman.

Get me with those green eyes

His eyes lit up for some unknown reason.

Baby as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

"Percy, why are you smiling?"

"Well, Wise Girl, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you are."

'Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile

Now I was the one smiling. I couldn't take it anymore so I kissed him. On the lips.

And the sparks fly

Oh, baby smile

And the sparks fly

And it was pretty much the best kiss ever.


End file.
